The invention relates to a method and a device for crushing glass bodies.
In order to produce a glass melt, the ground glass-forming agents, fluxing agents and stabilizers as well as admixed pieces of broken glass or even pieces of broken glass alone are heated in a melting furnace. After the melting, the viscous glass can be further processed by casting, rolling, drawing and other treatment processes. The pieces of broken glass introduced during melting are fragments of re-used glass bodies or even glass bodies originating directly from glass production. Since the re-used glass bodies or the glass bodies originating from glass production are articles with different dimensions and in part very large dimensions, they have to be crushed before being charged into the melting furnace.
In the case of the crushing methods known from the prior art, use is made of mechanical crushing means. In this way, for example, methods of crushing glass bodies are known in which the glass body is pressed through two rotating rollers, the distance between the two rollers being selected to be smaller than the dimensions of the glass body to be crushed. With a suitable torque of the rollers the strength of the glass body is exceeded, so that the latter is shattered and is crushed into pieces of broken glass.
A drawback of this method according to the prior art is that the glass bodies to be crushed are contaminated by the generally metallic abrasion particles of the mechanical crushing means, such as for example the rollers mentioned above. As a result, the properties of the glass to be produced from the melt formed are altered. In this way, for example, in the case of optical glasses particular importance is attached to the precise setting of the optical properties, such as the refractive index, transmission or colouring. These properties are adversely affected by the included impurities, so that either a glass of inferior quality is produced or the impurities have to be removed by complicated subsequent-cleaning steps, such as for example magnetic separation.
A method of crushing silicon rods, which are to be used for the production of semiconductor material in accordance with the Czochralski method, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,913. In the case of the known method a silicon body is subjected to a microwave radiation which produces a locally differing heating of the silicon body, so that the latter is shattered as a result of thermal stresses.
The object of the invention is to provide a method which allows an economic and rapid crushing of glass bodies, without contaminating the resulting pieces of broken glass, in which case the pieces of broken glass should have as small a particle size as possible. This object is attained according to the invention by the features of claim 1.
In addition, an object of the invention is to provide a device for performing the method according to the invention. This object is attained according to the invention by the features claim 12.
Glass bodies are understood below to be any bodies of different size and consisting of glass, for example panes, rods or pieces of glass which are to be smashed into smaller pieces of broken glass.
In the method according to the invention the glass body is arranged in a microwave field. As a result of dielectric losses in the glass body, energy which is used to heat the glass body is taken from the microwave field. In this case the interior of the glass body is heated to a greater degree than the outer peripheral regions, so that temperature differences occur which lead to thermal stresses. When the thermal stresses exceed a threshold value specific to the material, the glass shatters.
Since the crushing takes place without contact, the resulting pieces of broken glass are not contaminated by abrasion particles of crushing means which come into contact with the pieces of broken glass. By preventing such a contamination, it is possible to produce glass of good quality or better quality than by breaking glass in the conventional manner.
In an advantageous embodiment of the method according to the invention a plasma is produced locally on the surface of the glass body. The plasma, which can be produced by any known methods, such as for example by an electric arc or by a very high temperature, extends over an area of the surface of the glass body, so that the latter is heated locally. The local heating by the plasma performed in addition to the microwave heating results on the one hand in a more rapid heating of the glass body and thus in a greater heating rate and on the other hand in thermal stresses inside the glass body which originate from the temperature difference between the locally heated surface and the rest of the glass body. This results in a rapid and economic crushing.
In a further advantageous embodiment the plasma is produced by at least one electrode which consists of a material with a high dielectric constant. The electrode is arranged in the microwave field in the vicinity of the surface of the glass body, so that the plasma produced can affect part of the surface of the glass body thermally.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the method according to the invention the plasma is produced by at least two electrodes which consist of a material with a high dielectric constant. The electrodes are arranged in the vicinity of the surface of the glass body, so that the plasma produced can affect part of the surface of the glass body thermally. It is advantageous to use electrodes which have at least one sharp-edged or pointed region. It is in the sharp-edged or pointed regions of the electrodes arranged in the microwave field where particularly high microwave-field intensities, which are intended to result in the disruptive strength of the gas phase being exceeded, occur. In addition, the high dielectric constant produces high field intensities at the electrodes, as a result of which the plasma ignites more easily.
A particularly rapid shattering can be achieved for example in that individual carbon fibres are arranged as electrodes below the glass body. Since the glass body is in direct contact with the carbon fibres, however, visible inclusions of carbon can occur in the case of relatively long heating phases. Although such impurities can be prevented with SiC rods and SiC powder as the plasma-ignition source, when SiC rods or SiC powder is or are used the times for the temperature treatment until the fracture of the glass bodies increase to a considerable extent as compared with when C fibres are used. In a further advantageous embodiment of the method the electrodes are formed by a plurality of projecting tips of a body. In this way, for example, it is possible to use graphite wool, the projecting fibres of which form the electrodes.
It has been found to be advantageous if the glass functions locally as a counter electrode and the electric arcs bum between the tips of the electrodes and the hot spots of the glass body.
In order to avoid inclusions of carbon and in order to reduce the treatment time, it is advantageous to use two electrodes, preferably graphite electrodes, which are arranged adjacent and obliquely to each other at a distance from the surface of the glass body.
A plasma is ignited between the electrodes when the microwave field is switched on. This heats the glass locally, whereupon microwave absorption of the glass at this point is increased. The process now becomes self-energizing, since the glass acts as a counter electrode to the graphite electrodes. The thermal stresses induced during this process between the hot glass heated by the microwave field and the surrounding cold glass results in a shattering of the glass body. The more electrodes are used, the more effective does the crushing become, since a plurality of electrode/glass plasma arc-overs occur, which has been found to be advantageous, particularly in the case of relatively large workpieces.
In principle, the smaller the distance selected between the electrode and the glass, the smaller the area of glass heated. The distances should thus be selected as a function of the desired range of heating.
It has been found that good results can be obtained with a distance of 3 mm between the electrode and the glass body and a distance of 1 mm between the electrodes.